


The Husband & The Best Friend

by Kuriosity



Series: The Stiles & Derek of it All [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating Derek Hale, Cheating Lydia Martin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriosity/pseuds/Kuriosity
Summary: “Would you please let me explain what happen?”“No!”“Please?”“You cheated on me with my best friend! What’s there to explain?”





	The Husband & The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an assignment for my ENG 270/271 course. It was finally graded, so I changed some things (so my teacher/professor won't think I plagiarized) now I'm uploading here. Trigger warning in the end notes.

“Would you please let me explain what happen?”

“No!”

“Please?”

“You cheated on me with my best friend! What’s there to explain?”

-=-=-=-

Stiles Stilinski, a 23-year-old Taurus, who was happily married. Getting married at the age of 21, to his high school sweetheart Derek Hale. Derek and Stiles started dating during the summer between freshman year and sophomore year. They met at the park, where both of them like to do their jogging. After stirring up a conversation and getting to know Derek a little bit more, they ended up agreeing to meet up again to go jogging together. Fast-forward five years later and Derek had proposed to Stiles at the Ice Cream parlour that they had their first date at. One year later, they were happily married. Well, as happily married as one could be when they walk in on their spouse sleeping with their best friend.

-=-=-=-

Stiles never thought they he would return home early from a business meeting that was supposed to last all day, but everything went so well that he was in and out by 1 pm. Leaving the office, he decided to call his husband, to let him know that the meeting ended early and ask did he want anything from the Chinese place that they both loved. Sadly, the phone went to voicemail, Stiles not thinking anything of it, other than Derek must be busy doing something at work. After driving to the Chinese place, ordering his food and something for Derek, waiting for their food to be done, which took all of 15 minutes, he began driving home. Upon arriving home, he noticed his husband’s car parked in the driveway and a car that look similar towards his best friend’s car parked down the street. Not thinking anything of it because his best friend told him she was going out of town with her boyfriend on their one-year anniversary today. Which reminded him to text his best friend to have fun during her anniversary.

To: The Kelly to my Beyonce (Lydia)  
Be safe on your trip and have some fun for your anniversary. Tell Jackson I said hi and that he better bring you back unharmed or I’m gonna to kill him. jk.

Stiles walked to his front door and got his keys out unlocking it and entering. Walking towards the kitchen to set the food down, while calling out for Derek that he was home. There was no response. Assuming he was in the shower and couldn’t hear him, he advanced to up the stairs to their room. Upon getting closer to the door, he could hear the squeak of their bed, the hushed moans, and two voices he recognized instantly. With tears in his eyes and his heart in the process of breaking, he put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

“Oh god.” Stiles let slip from his mouth as he laid his eyes on what was taking place.

Seeing Lydia bouncing on top of Derek, neither one of them noticing the other person they both claimed to love standing there. Witnessing his so-called best friend and husband in the act, whispering to one another that they loved each other, broke Stiles' heart. It wasn’t until he stumbles into sight of Derek, that one of them saw him standing there with heartbreak and betrayal written on his face.

“Lydia!” Derek said frantically while trying to get her off of him.

“What? You want to switch positions?”

“Um…” He said while pointing towards Stiles who is standing behind Lydia.

“What are you pointing at… Oh shit!” She said as she turned to look at what Derek was pointing at. Upon realising that her best friend had returned home early then either one of them anticipated, she began getting off of Derek and covering herself with the covers.

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like.” Derek tried to say as if he didn’t just get caught in the act.

“Really! I just walked in on you and my best friend having sex! What is it suppose to look like?” He shouted at him.

“Um…”

“Exactly. And you…” He pointed at Lydia. “How could you? You’re sleeping with my husband…” He said. “What about Jackson, huh? You know your boyfriend who you’re supposed to be going out of town with today.” He said.

“Um…”

“Um, what?” Stiles screamed with tears running down his face. “Do anyone of know a word that isn’t um?” He asked waiting for a response, but intend he got dead silence in return. Not being able to stand the silence Stiles turned around and ran out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door to his car. After, entering his car and starting ready to pull off, Derek came running out the house butt naked and ran towards the car. Stiles locked the door the before he could get to the car.

“Babe… wait we can sort this out.” He said. “We could go to couples counselling.” He continued. “Babe, please… I love you.” He said trying everything to get Stiles to not leave.

“Clearly, you didn’t love me as much as you say, because if you actually did love me. You wouldn’t have jumped into bed from my best friend.” Stiles exhaled as he turned on his car and put it in reverse, backed up, put it in drive and drove away.

-=-=-=-

“Would you please let me explain what happen?”

“No!”

“Please?”

“You cheated on me with my best friend! What’s there to explain?” Stiles shouted at Derek. “You wanna know something…” He paused. “I was pregnant. Did you know that? I was pregnant with our child and I was gonna break the news to you, once I made it to 12 weeks.” He said with tears running down his face, looking up at Derek who had a single tear rolling down his face.

“What happened to the baby?” Derek asked with his voice shaking.

“What do you think happen? I lost it….” He said in a small voice. “I drank myself stupid after walking in on you and Lydia.” Stiles explained. “I felt like trash after…”

“Hey, babe I didn’t find the type of cookies you wanted so I just got you some of…” Jackson trailed off rounding the corner seeing Stiles and Derek standing there. “Um, hey Derek.”

“Hey, Jackson.” Derek replied. “Um, you two are dating?”

“Yeah. We started dating seven months after… well, you know.”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“Two months.”

“Honey can we go we’re going to be late to our doctor’s appointment.” Stiles said.

“Doctor’s appointment? Is everything okay.”

“Yeah, we’re just getting a check-up to make sure everything is going well.” Jackson answered.

“You're pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said in a whisper. “Congratulations.” Derek replied.

“Thanks. Um, we’re going to get out here, Derek.” Jackson said. “You take care.” He said as him and Stiles began to walk away.

“Yeah, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Stiles loses his and Derek's baby after he walks in on Derek and Lydia having sex. Update: Thank you Jjdunn and thatcrazyjellyfish for informing me about the missed pronouns. I fixed all of the pronouns I missed.


End file.
